Love found in the woods
by Honeybun69
Summary: Artemis the huntress of the forest and a lady to wild, hatred for the messenger God gradually becomes a crush to his quirky ways.
1. Love found in the woods (12-12 10:53:09)

**Disclaimer: I made a few more edits but not too many to where the story is completely different lol. Thank you for reading and following my story if you had. Leave a comment if you can.**

The sounds of small twigs cracking and dry leaves crushed by swift feet as each solemade contact with the deep rich soil of the earth: Golden wavy hair blowing in the wind as she starts to quicken her pace, Amber colored eyes focused and determined. Just like when a lion crouches before it pounces; she spots her prey and slowly begins to pull out one of her golden tip arrows. Ivory fingers quickly adjust the curved bow and positions the arrow, preparing to fire. The cry of a deer could be heard after the golden tipped arrow was finally released. The nymphs that had been watching this victory on the sidelines, cheered their goddess on and showed much praise by dancing around her, singing. This anonymous huntress was the far-shooting goddess Artemis. Proud of the win she had made the 10th time in the duration of that day. She was doing her daily hunting routine which helped her pass the time when she wasn't busy answering the prayers of devoted mortals.

Artemis was different from her sister Aphrodite who hobby was focus on boys and playing the match maker with the aid of her son Eros. Artemis on the other hand wanted more in her immortal life, she didn't want to be under the control of a man. In fact she despised all men, any man she encountered was shown hardly any mercy and their was a low tolerance to disrespect to her from them. The only men Artemis she shows any sort of respect was her father Zeus who was the king of the gods. He was the one she asked at the age of three to remain a virgin forever and to have a band of loyal nymphs accompany her everywhere she goes, so she definitely makes sure to give respect. Her handsome twin brother Apollo is basically an equal to her. Now Zeus and Apollo both had their fair share of intense affairs but those were the only men that she really gave a pass for their behavior.

On the other hand, out of all the Olympian gods and goddesses..she hated The messenger of the gods Hermes the most. Artemis really didn't know what it was about him that made her skin crawl with disgust. _Maybe it was his prankish ways that messed with her mind or his annoying sly smirk or how he knows exactly how to push her buttons so easily to get the desired reaction from her._ As Artemis wandered deeply within her thoughts Hermes isn't too far from where she was. He was actaully on his way back to Olympus from a delivery he had to make for Demeter to her daughter Persephone; It was the usual lengthy letter of Demeter begging Persephone to leave Hades and how much of an idiot he was. Hermes notices Artemis leaning her back on a tree, deep in thought. The curious winged messenger fliedtowards Artemis and lands in front of her to have a closer look.

"Um..Are you alright haha?" Hermes asked with an amused look on his face. Artemis hearing the familiar voice, awakens from her thoughts and quickly opens her eyes from surprise. She finds herself staring at the face of her idiot brother Hermes who had a wide grin on his face.

"Ugh, what do you wannnt?.. can't I get 5 minutes of alone time without you always trying to annoy me with your face?" Artemis asked with frustration heard in her voice.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger haha," Hermes makes bang bang sounds with his fingers, trying to lighten up the mood. Artemis doesn't laugh at his attempt to be funny. "Well if you really want to knowww…I'm here looking for wild berries to collect on my way back to Olympus. You know since this is a free forest…" Hermes answered.

"Oh I didn't even know sorry.." She said with frustration still in her voice not forgiving her self for saying sorry to him.

"No problem. Lets not make it a big deal okay. So..why are you really here?" Hermes asked curious of what his sister might be doing in the middle of the forest.

"I'm just hunting deers with my friends unlike some girls do!" Artemis answered with attitude. She thinks to herself, _how couldn't he have known that she hunts or maybe he is trying to get under her skin again?why does she let him have this much control over her._

"That's interesting. You aren't like your sisters and that's what I like about you, oh dearly lovely adorable sister." Hermes said sarcastically as he pinched her right cheek with his fingers. After hearing this Artemis went to kick Hermes in his shins while he still had his attention to her face. It backfired on her though as almost everything seems to in her life she thinks to herself. When Artemis went to move her feet Hermes tripped her which causes for her to fall on top of him, now both lying on the dirt in each other accidental embrace.

"You know I'm the god of tricks right. I already knew what you were going to do before you even did it. Can't trick a con man haha", Hermes says with a smirk plaster to his face as he holds a struggling Artemis to his chest.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU @$hole," Artemis yells with anger and sterness undoubtedly in her voice.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll let you go." Hermes releases his grasp on her. As they both got up from the ground Artemis chiton slides down from her right shoulder revealing her breast as she was attempting to wipe any dirt that was on her. Hermes caught sight of this rare gem with his almond twinkle eye. Which in turn gave him a slight erection that was very noticeable. The both of realizing what just happened admittedly goes rosy red in their face. After Artemis noticed his physical reaction to her wardrobe malfunction she ran off. Hermes was still standing there, confused and slightly aroused as he watches luscious golden locks flow rapidly through the wind due to her swift speed. "Challenged accepted," Hermes said to himself as he goes to where he was originally trying to reach. Mount Olympus.


	2. What do I do?

Artemis, now hiding from the world in the confines of her room, underneath golden handmade slik sheets imported by smith-god Hephaestus himself as gift. Her mind still replaying what had just accrued early that day. "Omg, He saw my...I still can't believe he saw..ugh stay focus Artemis!" Artemis smacks her face so that maybe it can help her stray from such thoughts. "It's just a breast, I mean it's not really a big deal?...right? Mother's use them to nurture their newborn babies so..yeah but..his chiton started to rise..oh god," Artemis shivers; increasingly becoming horrfied at the thought of possibilities for his reaction. _Maybe I should tell Apollo what happened,_ Artemis thought to herself but she started to remember what happened the last time when she told her brother about a previous issue with a boy.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"APOLLO STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" Artemis screams to her identical twin Apollo as he was beating the lights off this bloody youth.

"Don't you EVER touch my sister again YOU GOT THAT! Or I might not spare your life. Let there not be a next time. You hear me? I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Apollo growls in the youth face while throwing the terrified teen into a tree.

"Yes, I'll never again lord Apollo. I beg for forgiveness for my offence to the divine immortals of Olympus," the youth said awhile on his knees, tears mixed with blood and dirt streaming down his face.

"Just go already before he changes his mind! GO YOU FOOL BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND NOW!" Artemis tells the youth still upset but not willingly to watch someone die in front of her.

The youth runs off with bruises and a few teeth marks on his legs from the struggle he tried to give while wrestling with the Sun God Apollo. Artemis smacks apollo in the back of the head.

"I can protect myself you know" Artemis said with annoyance but a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"oh it really look like you were protecting your self when he was on top of you trying to get under your garments" her bright twin said sarcastically.

Artemis didn't even try to argue with her twin. Secretly she was grateful that he arrived when he did.

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"Maybe a nice rest would help" Artemis adjusted her pillow to a comfortable position. She placed her crescent moon crown on the desk next to her enormous size bed; Artemis finally lays her head and allow Hypnos to sprinkle his dreamy dust apon her eyes.


End file.
